Dance Dance Recreation
by Helga22
Summary: When Jenny realizes she doesn't have a date for the Valentine's Dance, she decides to give up on ever having one at all. But luckily, Brad has a whole different perspective of the way his Valentine's Day is going to happen...And it's not dateless. J X B
1. My Happiest Day ever

A/N: This fic is a Brad/Jenny fic.... Hehe! ^-^This is shown in Jenny's Point Of View (POV) and some (I hope) will be in Brad's POV.... Oh and the title is a spoof of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) the recreation stands for play/activity/amusement. Assuming this, the title means Fun at the Valentine's Dance. Pretty obvious. Now, ON TO THE FIC! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Dance Dance Recreation~~  
  
Jenny's POV:  
  
Every day at school this week was the same as always. I would get up, grab my backpack, and fly or walk to school. I would go to my locker, then 1st period, and so on. Pretty much to sum it up, this week sucked.  
Brit had gotten asked to the upcoming Valentine's Dance by AT LEAST thirty guys. (Not to mention they were all hot...........) And Tiff had gotten just about the same quantity. Oh......... Why I say this week sucked, you ask? Well......... Only because everyone who's going to that dance has a date, and then there's me. Dateless. Lonely as a helpless dog in the middle of the dessert. But I guess I'm getting too carried away. Because one day of this week was actually good... um, wonderful, I mean. I should probably start at the very beginning of that day............  
  
It was Friday, or today. I was walking to my locker this morning to get my things for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. I was just about to go to my homeroom when the "ME Obsessed" boy came up to me-Sheldon... I could only imagine what he wanted. Actually, I didn't want to imagine what He wanted. It was too sickening for ME to think about it.  
  
"What Sheldon?" I asked, shutting my locker and turning the pad lock to the right. He stepped up one step closer to me.  
  
"I was wondering.........uh, if...........you might want to.............go to the Valentine's Dance with me this.... Friday?" Sheldon stuttered, keeping his nervous smile upon his face. I sighed.  
"Oh, um, Sheldon. I don't think I could, I-"  
  
"But PLEASE! I only want to make you happy! And what's good for you is always good for me! Please?!?!" Sheldon begged, getting on his hands and knees.  
  
'This is embarrassing...." I thought. Then I spoke up. "Sheldon, listen. I don't think that You and I are............." I stopped. Looking at Sheldon, I could see that he was about to burst out in tears. I sighed once more.  
  
"Ugh........... Okay, listen, I just can't go with you. I have plans next Friday for um, family day with my, uh, mom and me. Sorry." I held my books close to me and walked to my class, leaving Sheldon in the floor to watch me set off to homeroom.  
  
I walked into my homeroom and sat next to Brad. He wasn't too awake this morning. But for some strange reason, after I had sat down, he finally came out of his dream world and back into reality. He looked at me, his eyes half open.  
  
"Hey Jen. Wassup?" Brad asked.  
  
"Nuthin' much," I replied, taking my books and sitting them neatly under my desk. "Brad," I continued. "what's up with you? You're sort of dozing off a bit."  
  
"Oh, it's just that I went to bed late." He told me as he yawned and laid his head down. He kept his eyes open though, and looked at me. I glanced at him when I noticed he was staring at me.  
  
"What?" I questioned. "Do I have something on me?! Is it that scratch on my left pigtail?! Oh, I knew I should have gotten that fixed!!! Now it's causing my friend to-" Brad cut me off.  
  
"No Jenny. It's not that.............." he stopped.  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked, hoping to get a response that wasn't going to crush my feelings inside. I never liked getting my feelings hurt, you know. Brad tilted his head and looked at his lap.  
  
"I- I dunno. I mean- I DO know, but I want to tell you after school. When we're alone. Okay, Jenny?" The bell rang, and he picked up his books.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Meet me at my house right after school." I grabbed my books and headed to my 1st period class.  
  
Brad stood there at the homeroom door watching me go. "Meet ya there." He whispered, and then walked to his first class also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How'd ya like chappie one? ^^ I'm posting chappie 2 maybe tomorrow. Please review! See ya then! 


	2. What made that day so Happy

A/N: YAY! People like it! ^^ So, I shall continue! :) Oh, and I know this is a bit early for it to be rated PG-13, but it's getting to the point. Okay, so nothing like what YOU guys think is gonna happen, but there is some cussing, and a bit of sexual humor, just because I watch too many Adam Sandler movies. Lol.... OH, and don't get all pissed at me for writing a fic where a human/robot are together. I've seen this on other fics, and I don't want it on mine. (I hope I'm not being too harsh....) Now, to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this super awesome show. Okay? 'Cause if I did, this episode would have already been made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance Dance Recreation (Chapter 2)  
  
After school, I quickly activated my rocket pigtails and flew back to my house. When I got there, I barged through the door and ran up the stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and waited for at least 10 minutes...  
  
(Later, much...)  
  
"XJ-9!! Your friend Bradley is here!" my mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay, Mom! Go ahead and tell him to come on up!" I told her, as I finished the very last bit of my homework. I had been working on it ever since I got home, while I was waiting on Brad. I could hear Brad's footsteps coming up the stairs, so I decided to put away my books, so I slid them into my backpack.  
  
"Hey, Jenny!" Brad happily told me. He went over to my bed and plopped down onto my pillows and teddy bears. "You think you have enough plushies?" He asked me while laughing.  
  
"Why? Do they scare you? Hehe!" I giggled and moved the stuffed bears off the bed and into the floor so they wouldn't be in our way. "So, Brad. What did you want to tell me?" I issued.  
  
"Oh, um... Did you know the Valentine's Dance is coming up?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm utterly dateless." I sighed.  
  
"Oh....." he murmured.  
  
It seemed like there was something wrong with the way he was acting. He acted like an entirely different Brad. Ugh, I don't know how to explain the way he was acting, but it sure was freaking me out...  
  
"Jenny, strange question here, I know, but how much do you know about couples?" he questioned.  
  
"How much am I supposed to know?" I replied.  
  
"I dunno...." He said. Suddenly, Brad leaned closer to me.  
  
I was getting a bit scared because I had no idea what was happening and what he was doing. He just kept getting closer and closer. The next thing I knew, I felt his soft, warm lips on mine. I had never done THIS before.... So I was really nervous. He then slowly lifted his lips away from mine. I sat there; confused. Why did he do this? He couldn't have POSSIBLY enjoyed that kiss. My lips... they're metal. Why did he do it? Why? I asked myself this question over and over, until finally, I asked it aloud.  
  
"Brad.... I...uh, why?" I stuttered.  
  
"Because, Jenny," Brad said. His face was on fire. I could tell it.  
  
"Because why?" I asked him again.  
  
"Because.... I......" Brad just couldn't spit out the words he wanted to say to me.  
  
"..... Brad....?"  
  
Then he flat out said it. "I.... love you, Jenny."  
  
Now was the time for the little guy, named Bob, inside my head to panic. What do I do now? What do I say?  
  
"Um.... I.... dunno what to say..." I told him truthfully. "But that's not a bad thing, right?"  
  
"It depends on how you feel about me saying what I said." He informed me, looking at the ground.  
  
"How I feel?" I thought a minute. "Okay, well... When you told me that, I felt strange."  
  
"What kind of strange?"  
  
"The kind of strange where you want to.... You want to.... I dunno...." I couldn't think of how to put this. How to put anything in words at that moment. I was just.... Stuck. Then, Brad put his fingers on my lips.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "You don't have to worry about it. I know what you're trying to say. I hope... Um, and I have a question for you."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" I asked him gallantly.  
  
"Do... you wanna go to the Valentine's Dance with me?" Brad's cheeks flashed a crimson red.  
  
I smiled charmingly. "Of course, Brad. I would love to."  
  
He put his arms around me, embracing me with a tight yet delicate hug, while kissing me once on the cheek. I was feeling so blissful inside. I finally had a date for the dance.  
  
And it was someone I truly love...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short again. :( But anywayz, WOW! Even I can't even wait for the next chappie! ^-^ I hope you guys like this chapter. :) See ya in the next chappie! ^o^ 


	3. The dance may be ruined, but who knows

A/N: YAY!!!!! Jenny and Brad RULE!!!!!!!! ^^ Okay, so in the last chappie, Jenny got asked out by Brad. So, in THIS chappie, Brad and Jenny will go to the dance! ^o^ And for the first part of this chapter, it's NOT in Jenny's POV. So, let's get this chapter going already! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance Dance Recreation (Chapter 3)  
  
So, the week continued into the next. Jenny, after waiting those long seven days, was excited. For it was finally the day of the Valentine's Dance at Tremorton High. The students were all frantically running around in the hallways, during school hours, with their friends and dates talking about how fun it was going to be. Since the dance was being held two hours after school, they all had plenty of time to think about what was going to happen. As in, if this girl was going to go out with this certain guy, if this one dude was going to break up with this one girl, or if someone was finally going to get their first kiss, and so on.  
  
Jenny, on the other hand, wasn't thinking anything of the sort. All she was interested in was Brad. Nothing but that. She was now getting into the 'Write a note and stick it in his locker' phase. Just two days ago, on Wednesday, she wrote a note saying, "I miss you! XOXO!! ^-^" When she had just seen him at locker break two minutes before she stuffed it into his locker's small slit. But Brad didn't mind this. It just made him happy to see that she actually had feelings for him too. Brad really liked Jenny now that she liked him back. Heck, if Brad said it in HIS own words, he would say 'Loved' instead of 'Liked'.  
  
(Jenny's POV)  
  
While everyone was hanging out in the hallways getting in trouble by Radzinski and other teachers, Brad was walking me to my next class. He decided to bring up a conversation, since my next class was a small piece far from where we were.  
  
Brad started. "So, Jenny. You told me you can talk all kinds of different languages on the phone last night. I mean, I remember the little Japanese incident, but I didn't know you could speak all languages known to man! That's pretty cool! What language is your favorite?"  
  
I answered his question very optimistically. "Well, my favorite would have to be French, because it's just so much fun to speak with the French accent!"  
  
"Cool, Jen. In that case, tell me something in French."  
  
"Okay... hmmm... Je t'aime." I told him, giggling.  
  
"What does that mean?" Brad asked.  
  
I was just about to tell him what it meant when one of Brad's teachers pulled him by the arm and told him that he had missed a homework assignment. Brad blinked.  
  
"I did?" He asked.  
  
The teacher nodded. "Yes, it was the bookwork in the Literature book," The teacher handed him the book. "I want you to finish it before the end of school today, or you will be staying after school in detention and will not participate in the dance this evening."  
  
Brad's jaw dropped. "But I was absent that day! It's not fair that I missed it in the first place! I'm not going to be able to finish that work by the end of the day!"  
  
"Then I guess you'll get the detention until it's complete." The teacher turned around and walked off.  
  
Brad was absolutely fuming. He walked over to me with the book in hand. He tried to tell me goodbye in his normal sweet tone, but it didn't quite come out that way.  
  
"I-Guess-I'll-See-You-After-School-Jenny....Bye..." He said, grinding his teeth and talking like my little sister, XJ-8. It was kind of funny, but when you know he could get detention and not be able to go to the dance you have been waiting for for a week, it's really disheartening.  
  
I told him goodbye and went on into my class. But right when I walked into the door, I had just remembered that I was going to tell him what "je t'aime" meant. I quickly ran back out the door to tell him, but he was gone.  
  
"Whoa, he's fast... He should try out for cross-country!' I thought smiling.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(Brad's POV)  
  
It was the end of the day, and I had so little of my homework finished. I decided to take action, so I ran over to Jenny's house. Damn, did I have the perfect plan!  
  
I ran to the Wakeman house and knocked on the door, and Mrs. Wakeman answered. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Bradley. What do you want? Want to see XJ- 9?" She asked, cleaning her glasses with a small cloth she got from her coat pocket.  
  
"No'm, Dr. Wakeman, just wanting to ask you a little favor." I told her, closing my eyes with delight and stuck out my hand to give her my homework paper and book. "You think you might have a machine in there to get this little portion of homework done for me? Because if I don't get it done NOW, I won't be able to go to the dance with Jenny."  
  
"Hmmm...." She examined the paper. "I may just have the thing for you! Come into my lab, Bradley." She led me into the house and down a flight of stairs to a room about as large as the living room, only bigger. She directed me to a small machine.  
  
"Okay, give me your book," She requested. I provided her with the book in my hand, and she placed it atop a scanner installed into the machine. "When I scan the page of this book in the mechanism's central processing unit, it will recognize the data on the book's page. Therefore, giving you all the answers to your homework. Pretty P-hat, huh?"  
  
"Uh, yeah... So, when do I get my homework answers?" I inquired her.  
  
"Right..... Now!" She pulled a piece of paper from a printer below the scanner in the machine. She handed me the paper.  
  
"Oh! COOL! Thank you SO much Mrs. Wakeman! You're the coolest!" I told her, giving her a very small hug.  
  
"Oh, well, I did it only because young XJ-9 has been talking about how much fun she was going to have at her first school dance, and if you couldn't go, it would have broken her heart. She's up in her room right now if you want to talk to her."  
  
"Uh, I can't right now, I have to hurry and get back to the school to hand in my paper! I'll see you and Jenny when I come to pick her up at six! See ya!" I ran out the door and scurried back to the school yard to hand in my now finished homework. I bet Jenny is going to be so happy when she finds out that I got my homework over and done with. I can't believe that my language teacher gave me this homework to begin with.... But oh well. At least I still get to go to the dance with Jenny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I never have enough time to type fanfics anymore. TOO MUCH SCHOOL WORK. Just like this chapter. Things like what happened in this chapter are like what happens to me. Except for the REALLY awesome machinery Wakeman had. I wish I had a machine that did that for me. It would be soooooo awesome. Well, see ya in the next chappie! Thanks for all your reviews and for taking the time to ACUALLY review on this thing! ^^ 


	4. We're off to see the school dance! The w...

A/N: YAY! I have chappie 4 up now! I'M SO FRIGGIN' SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO DO!!!!!!!!!!! But anywayz, this is such a kooleo fic, right? All my friends like it so far, and I'm pretty sure all you peoples like it too! ^^ Especially la miseria y la muerte! And she's not even a Jenny/Brad fan! That MUST mean that this is a good fic. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dance Dance Recreation (Chapter 4)  
  
(Jenny's POV)  
  
At this very moment, people, I am lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. It's a very white ceiling. Hmm... It's as white as my skin. And milk. Cool. OH! Um, sorry, so there's a reason I'm lying here on my bed. I am very gloomy. Wanna know why? I don't think Brad will be able to go to the dance tonight. I haven't heard anything from him about if he got his homework done or anything. I hope he did. I really want to go to the dance. It would be the very first school Valentine's Dance that I have been to. And without my boyfriend, it just wouldn't be right.  
  
The phone next to my bed began to ring. I answered.  
  
"Hello?" I addressed.  
  
A mysterious voice on the other line spoke to me in a creepy, quiet voice. "Hey... Jenny."  
  
"Um, who is this?"  
  
"Nonya. But I have a simple task to ask of you, Jennifer."  
  
"Yeah? And what's that?" I pleaded for an answer.  
  
"Come to the front door of your house to find out."  
  
I was getting sort of freaked out by this strange person. I looked out my bedroom window to look at the front door of my house to see who was standing there, but all that I saw was a dark figure with a trench coat on. I couldn't tell who it was because it was dark out....  
  
"Why should I?" I issued.  
  
"Because, Jennifer. Believe me, there's a sound motive to why I'm telling you to. Just do it."  
  
"Okay... I'm going... " I hung up the phone, trembling in fear.  
  
I slowly walked down the staircase, having my hand-lasers ready to fire in case it was some demented freak from the Cluster. I got to the door and gradually turned the knob.  
  
When the door was completely opened, the voice spoke to me. "Hello, Jenny." The dark figure stepped forward and put its arms around me. I shuddered from the shock, but when he lifted away from my metal exterior, all my fear was gone.  
  
It was Brad.  
  
"You little goober, scaring the freakin' crap outta me! Why did you have to greet me in that sort of manner?" I giggled, putting my arms back around him.  
  
"Because I love you." Brad smiled and took his long jacket off and threw it behind him.  
  
I looked at him confused. "Why did you just throw that nice jacket behind you?"  
  
"Because it was something I wore for Halloween once, and it got too small for me anyway, so I decided I didn't want it anymore," Brad shrugged. "Plus, it only costs about five bucks." He grabbed my hand. "C'mon Jenny! We gotta hurry and get to the school!!"  
  
I stopped. "WAIT a minute! You actually finished your homework? ALL that hard homework?" I inquired.  
  
"Yep." He took his hand away from mine, and placed his arm around my waist. For some strange reason, I flashed an icy blue on my cheeks.  
  
Yay-ness! I'm actually walking with Brad, in the most romantic behavior, all the way to the school! Even though I walk with him ALL the time, this time it's different. I go out with him! ^o^ He's so cute... so hot... his slick, red, spiked hair looks so endearing... and his normal outfit... it never looked so fine on him.... I have a feeling this relationship, AND dance, is going to be a blast.... ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So sorry I had to cut ya'll off short.... I have other things like ENGLISH homework to do. Seriously! I'm not lying! It has to do with commas.... How easy. So, I guess I'll see you guyz in the next chappie! SEE YA!!! ^^ 


End file.
